In broadband digital signals switching and/or transmission systems, running time effects place a limit on the chronological resolution of the switching and/or transmission system and, therefore, on the maximally-allowable bit rate which, in the meantime, can be upwardly shifted by time regeneration of the broadband digital signals. This repetition, under given conditions, in short, three-dimensional spacings is discussed, for example, in the German published application No. 28 36 695 and in the publication Pfannschmidt, "Arbeitsgeschwindigkeitsgrenzen von Zeitvielfach-Raumkoppelnetzwerken fur Breitband-Digitalsignale", dissertation, Braunschweig, 1978, particularly Page 78. Such running time effects thereby stem not only from the short running times per se which are no longer negligible and which add up within the switching and/or transmission system and from running time scatters of integrated circuits, but also stem from the fact that the signal edges experience a shift due to crosstalk phenomena. On the contrary, the chronological resolution is also deteriorated in that, in particular, active circuit elements exhibit different running times for signal edges having differing operational sign. The present invention, proceeding from a coding of the broadband digital signals in a DC-free code, then provides a manner by which how the latter can be countered by a time regeneration which involves only little expense.